


are you sure?

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Moving On, Spoilers for season three, Support, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Kristen gave him a hug, a tight hug, one where she felt tears pool in her eyes because it was a goodbye hug.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal & Stuart Scola
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to fix what is going to happen in season three. Feels odd that this might be the last story I write about these two. I really hope it's not the worst thing ever. Any and all mistakes are my own.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Stuart asked, sure of the answer he’d get. This was the sixth time today he’d asked her that exact question.

Kristen smiled. “Yeah, Stuart, this is what I want.” 

Stuart tried to look convinced, forced himself to feel happy for her, but his internal emotions were not cooperating. 

Things were different after the stabbing. He watched Kristen struggle, with work, with home life. He hated every second of watching her second guess herself and feel hopeless. In a way he should have seen this coming.

“Come on,” Kristen tried to joke. “This is every tech nerd's dream!” It sounded more like tears in her voice than happiness.

The FBI’s Cyber Command in Washington, D.C. certainly wasn’t a run down place. It was, as Kristen called it a tech nerd’s dream. 

“This is what I need. To help from behind the desk, to do my part that way, and I didn’t feel like I could do that from New York anymore.” It hurt her more to admit that. 

She was leaving her family. She was leaving a team she cared about. 

“I just want you to do what’s best for you.” Even if it did hurt him. 

Kristen gave him a hug, a tight hug, one where she felt tears pool in her eyes because it was a goodbye hug. 

“Promise you’ll call.” Stuart said quietly.

“Every week. I’ll come back to the city every once in a while, you can come visit me in DC. You can help me decorate my new apartment over zoom,” Kristen finally moved away from him, a few tears rolling down her cheek.

“Thank you,” She said, wiping those tears away. “For being my partner, for believing in me. For all those late night take outs and all the times I cried in your apartment, I’m really grateful for you, Stuart Scola.”

Stuart wasn’t someone who got emotional, but he was feeling it right now.

“It’s been a pleasure, Agent Chazal. Just keep in touch, okay?” 

Kristen chuckled, “I will.” Stuart wasn’t one to get all deep on her. 

“On your way into DC, there’s a service station with a little cafe, called AJ’s, they do the best cheeseburger in the country, you should stop there.” 

Kristen laughed a little more. “I’ll make a note of it.” 

There was a moment of silence before she stepped in to hug him again. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Stuart asked again, just to be completely sure. 

Kristen pulled out of the embrace, leaning up to kiss his cheek before answering with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m sure this is what I want.” Kristen reassured him. 

She took a deep breath and looked up at the building she’d worked in for what felt like a lifetime, before gesturing to her car keys. 

“I’ll call you when I get there.” 

“You better,” Stuart said, watching her open the car door. “Goodbye, Kris.” 

Kristen smiled back, swallowing her tears. “Thank you for everything, Stuart.” She couldn’t bring herself to say ‘goodbye.’ 

Kristen didn’t even make it out of the parking lot before she was crying. But she needed to do this, and she knew she’d keep in touch - they were family after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not the worst thing ever - I will delete it if it is! I would love for you to leave a comment, let me know what you thought :)


End file.
